


Sleeper Town Fling

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, One Night Stand, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You’re stuck in a sleeper town for the weekend when you meet a handsome FBI agent at a bar.





	Sleeper Town Fling

You were stuck in this little sleeper town until at least Monday. You were a lawyer on your way to Nevada for a long trial. On your drive, you hit a deer in the late afternoon, your car suffering more than the deer you hoped. You had your car towed to a mechanic, only to find your car needed parts that could not be shipped until Monday, so you resolved to the fact that you were stuck in this town for the weekend. You were staying at the one motel in town. Thank goodness it was a decent, clean motel and there was a restaurant/pub a half mile away that you could walk to for dinner.

You searched your suitcase, finding the only casual clothes you packed, a low cut black blouse and a pair of jeans. Most of your other clothes were skirt suits, as your job was mostly business and not much pleasure. You got dressed and walked the half mile down to the pub. 

As soon as the door opened, you felt the entire crowd stare at you. In a town like this, they don’t get strangers often. Slowly making it to the bar, you placed an order for a pepper jack cheeseburger with fries and an ale to drink. 

You took your drink back to a corner booth and sat down. Within minutes, many of the local men came up asking, “can I buy you a drink?” or “where are you from?”and the brazen would say “are you looking for a good time?” You politely raised your almost full ale or politely declined their offers. 

You were nursing your drink when the door opened and a man in a suit walked in. All eyes turned his way, including yours. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was in a black three piece tailored suit, looking like a GQ model. He had brown spiky hair with flecks of gold, olive green eyes, perfectly symmetrical face, pouty, kissable lips, a perfectly chiseled chin, yet everything was balanced by the most beautiful freckles you had ever seen on a person. 

He searched around the bar a moment and your eyes locked. You both smiled, then you immediately looked down in embarrassment.

You watched him approach the bar ordering himself a drink and maybe food. He turned his stool around observing the people. You wanted to go up and talk to him, but felt embarrassed to even try. You knew you weren’t exactly his type. He was gorgeous and you were plus size. 

A few of the local women saddled up next to him, probably hoping to get a ride from this attractive cowboy, but he politely declined. 

The waitress brought out your burger and you began to fix up your burger. 

You watched when the handsome man got his food, then picked up his drink and plate and began walking your way. There was another booth near you, so he was probably going there. Looking down, paying no mind to the handsome stranger, you heard him speak as if he was next to you. 

“Hey!” You looked up to see him standing next to your booth looking right at you. 

“Hi.” You smiled then looked down as your face flushed pink. 

“This seat taken?”

You looked up confused a moment, then quickly tried to hide it. “No. Go right ahead.”

He placed his food and drink down and slid in. He had the same burger and fries in front of him. Suddenly you felt embarrassed. “Hi. I’m Dean.” He extended his hand. 

“Y/N.” You smiled extending your hand and you shook his. He had nice strong hands. Hands that could probably be tender and/or bruise, depending on what it calls for. 

“Nice choice.” He looked at your meal. He looked up and smiled at you. _ Maybe you do have a chance with him. _

“You too.” You smiled back.

“So, what are you doing here?” He looked at you smiling, seemingly genuinely interested in what you had to say. 

“What makes you think I’m not a local?”

He smiled. “You didn’t run up to me as soon as I sat at the bar. That means you’re used to your space, not a small town person who’s not used to strangers.”

“Observant.” You smiled. “Actually, I’m kinda stuck here for the weekend. I wrecked my car hitting a deer this afternoon and the parts won’t be in until Monday. I’m staying at their finest, only establishment for the weekend. What about you?”

“I’m actually here on a case.” He got out his FBI badge and you scrutinized it.

“What division?”

“Homeland Security.”

“Interesting. I guess you’re in small towns a lot.”

“Yeah. You get used to it.” He picked up his burger to take a bite. You picked up yours as you both began to eat. “Where were you heading to?”

You smiled. “Nevada. I am going to be on a litigation team for a big copyright case.”

“Wow. Anyone I know?” Dean smiled.

“I wish I could say, but I can’t. I’d have to kill you.” You winked.

“I don’t think dying by your hands would be a bad thing.” Dean smirked as he took a bite of his burger; the noises he made eating it went straight to your core.

You swallowed. 

Dean ordered another round of drinks and you talked about your lives. He talked about his brother he works with. You talked about the family you left for this trip. The more you talked with him, the more you liked him and the more you drank to calm your nerves was leaving you tipsy.

Dean looked over at a pool table. “Do you play?”

“No. I’ve never played.” You smiled.

He smiled. “Come on. I’ll teach you.”

You both slipped out of your sides of the booth, Dean grab your drinks, and started walking over to the pool table. He grabbed two pool cues, handing you one. He racked up the balls and then walked behind you helping you line up a shot. He was affecting you as you felt your arousal soaking your panties. You could tell you were affecting him as you felt his arousal against your behind. 

He folded you over, pressed against you, as he helped you line up your shot. When you sank in a few balls, he praised you. “Great job Y/N.”

“I had a good teacher.” You smiled and touched his hand.

You continued to play, drinks flowing between you. The bar started to slow down and you looked up at the clock. It was one fifteen. “I guess I better head back to the motel.”

Dean smiled. “I can walk you.”

“OK,” you said nervously. You were wondering what could happen when you got back to your motel room.

As you walked up the bar to settle your tab, Dean passed you as he held up his hand and smiled. “I got it.”

“Thanks.”

Dean placed his hand on your back as you walked out of the bar. As soon as you stepped outside, you shivered. The air temperature outside must have lowered by twenty degrees since you entered the bar. 

Dean noticed you shiver, taking off his suit jacket and placed it over your shoulders. You stopped a moment to slip your arms into the armholes. “Thanks Dean.” 

“You’re welcome.”

You pulled the jacket around you inhaling his scent. He smelled like oil, gun powder, clean and a mix of something purely him.

“So, what do you do in these sleeper towns to pass the time?” You looked at him.

“Go to the bar, meet a nice person to spend a weekend with.”

You smiled as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. 

As you walked up to your motel room door, you smiled. “Well, this is me.”

Dean smiled. “This is me too.” He looked over one room over. He was in room twelve and you were thirteen. 

“Well, it was really nice to meet you Dean.” 

“And you too.” Dean smiled. You watched his tongue sweep across his lower lip which made you sweep your tongue across your lips. However, he never made an advance. 

“I’m here all weekend if you want to hang out again.” You looked at him smiling with hope. Part of you wanted shrug off your years of being a good girl and make the first move, take him to your bed, and fuck him senseless. The moral part of you held your values that only easy girls make the first move and give it up on a first date. 

You wanted to kiss him or him kiss you. He seemed to notice your trepidation and smiled. “I can definitely hang out the next few days if you would like. You know where to find me.” 

“Same.” You smiled shyly.

He then moved closer for a second and took a strand of hair and tucked it behind your ear. “You had a loose strand of hair.”

You swallowed, a gush of arousal soaked your panties. “Thanks.”

He then gently pulled back. “Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight Dean.”

You watched him turn and unlock his room. He looked over and smirked, then waited for you to do the same. 

You fumbled for your key card, pushing it in the reader, hearing the click, buzz, and the green light on your door. You opened your door and looked at him one more time. He smirked and you walked in closing the door behind you. 

You immediately went to your bed and sat down breathing deeply. Looking over, you saw the locked adjoining door next to your bed and an ache between your legs began. _ He’s so fucking beautiful, but probably a player, so I’m sure it would be Wham! Bam! Thank you ma’am, but oh what a Wham! Bam! it could be. _You could tell he was probably amazing in bed and he didn’t get turned down very often. You weren’t trying to be a trendsetter. You thought about the evening, the fact that he never pressured you into anything. You got along easily with him, like breathing. You even talked about personal things, your life as kids and problems with your jobs. None of his stories seemed trite or forced. You just talked. You felt you both were deeply attracted to each other. You knew you affected him playing pool as you felt the beginnings of his erection against your behind. He affected you too. Your panties were probably ruined with arousal. 

You sat there breathing, pondering. It was like you had a devil and angel on your shoulders arguing.. _ Just go over there. Let him fuck You Girl. It’s been awhile. Enjoy it. He’s gorgeous. _

_ Now Y/N, be good girl. If he likes you tomorrow, we’ll see. You don’t need to spread your legs so quickly. _

You wrapped your arms around you in a hug, nervous and lost as to what to do. You then realized you had his suit jacket still on. You held it to you and breathed in his scent, your arousal increasing. _ He’ll probably need this. You should give it back right now. Who knows? Maybe you’ll wind up having one hell of a night. _

_ No! Just give back in the morning or if he knocks on your door for it. You’re too vulnerable right now. You take that to him now, you will wind up in his bed. _

You took it off and decided you better give it to him in case he needed it, so you went over to knock on the adjoining room door.

You stood at the door a few minutes gathering up the nerve. You finally lifted your arm and knocked three times. 

“Just a moment.” You could hear him say from the other side of the door. 

You took a deep breath, holding it, as it took him a few minutes to answer. You were starting to feel light headed, but your brain forgot to breathe. 

The door finally opened and you gasped for air. Dean was standing in a towel. He seemed out of breath, his body still glistening wet; his hair still was soapy. He must have been showering.

“Hey. I I I I m m m m sorry, but I forgot I left this on and thought you might need this early tomorrow.” You began to hand him his jacket back.

He looked at you, eyes dark, lust blown. 

You were definitely aroused by the situation as well. 

You had an epic stare down. He licked his bottom lip, then bit down on part of his lower lip and you sighed out loud. _ Holy shit! That’s hot! _

You swallowed, then licked your lips. 

He bridged the distance taking your face in his palms, leaning in and kissing you passionately. 

_ That’s it. I’m going to Hell. _ The devil on your shoulder stared at the angel smugly.

You kissed back, throwing your arms around his neck.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted you all night,” he said. 

You breathed quickly at his admission. You wanted him too. “Fuck! Me too.” 

“Stay the night with me.” He pulled away and gazed into your eyes; his olive green orbs pierced yours; his face marred in pure determination. _ He’ll make it a night you’ll never want to forget. _ You swallowed and lowered your head; blush creeping across your cheeks. You finally raised yourself up on your tiptoes. “OK.” You continued to kiss him and began carding his hair. 

His hands ran down your torso, finally reaching your buttocks, squeezing them.

You moaned in his mouth letting his tongue through as he began exploring your mouth. Before long, your tongue did the same to his mouth. Your brains were fogged with lack of air; kissing and feeling each being more important than breathing. 

Not even moving away from you, he reached down, grabbing your thighs, coaxing you to jump, which you did wrapping your legs around his waist, your arms remained around his neck. 

He began carrying you not to his bed, but straight to the shower where he walked in with the water still running. Continuing to kiss in the shower, you paid no mind to your soaking clothes. 

He yanked up your blouse quickly, pulling it off first. He leaned in, nibbling your neck as he pulled the straps down and undid the clasp of your bra, letting your bra drop to the wet shower floor. He looked down at your breasts moving his head down as his lips puckered over the nipple. “You’ve got great breasts.” He squeezed one breast and sucked the nipple of the other one.

You moaned at the feeling. “Thanks,” you choked out.

“Damn! These are perfect.” He spent his time paying attention to the other breast, licking, sucking and biting. 

Making his way back up to your mouth, you pulled away. “Do you have condoms?” The last thing you ever wanted was an unplanned pregnancy with a one-night stand. 

He smirked between kisses. “Always.”

“Good, But I’m also on the pill.”

“Good to know.” He smirked. 

Your jeans came off next as he popped the top button, then unzipped them, pulling them down as his hands moved over your buttocks and they slid off. Gently rotating the both of you, he pushed you until you were back against the shower wall.

You reached for his towel, untucking it, and letting it fall off him. You glanced down in shock. He was exquisite; he was above average length, but his girth was impressive, and frankly a little disconcerting. 

“Like what you see sweetheart?”

You looked up at him with a shocked laugh. “Wow. Yes! I mean wow! You’re so big.” You nervously looked up wondering how you will be able to take him in. _ Geez! He’s gonna rip me apart. _

“Glad to hear.”

He then began kissing between your breasts, down over your stomach, taking his time. “You’re beautiful.” 

Your stomach flipped in excitement. 

His peppered kisses around your torso, moving down, until he was on his knees kissing your pelvis. You breathed deeply as he slipped his hands between your legs and spread them gently. You felt his nose press against your core. “You smell amazing.” 

“Uh…. thanks.” You were nervous.

“Relax. It’s a compliment.” He then looked up you. “Hold the wall sweetheart.”

He began lifting your leg and you reached out pressing against the wall. Draping your one knee over his shoulder, you gasped as he began kissing between your inner thighs. Your arousal began slicking your legs as his lips and tongue moved between sides. 

Moaning, you were enjoying the feelings he was giving you, but when he licked up from your entrance to your clit, you lost it. “Oh. Oooh! Oooh wow!” His tongue was amazing.

Dean smiled. “You taste good.”

You blushed as you pressed harder against the wall as his tongue flattened against your clit and you body was shaking in the unbelievable pleasure. Before you knew it, your arms were aching from pressing against the wall and you were moaning, a crying mess as he ate you out with fervor. 

As you felt his tongue move in and out of your entrance and his thumb rub the bundle of nerves, you felt the dam break as you came hard, crying out his name over and over, squirting your arousal all over him. He continued, his tongue moving back over your clit, working you through your orgasm. “You are beautiful when you come sweetheart.”

You groaned loudly as he praised you. “Wow! You were amazing Dean.”

“I aim to please.” He smirked and winked and you almost came against. 

“No complaints here.” You smiled down looking at him as he looked up at you.

He helped you remove your leg from his shoulder, then kissed up your torso as he began to stand, his lips meeting your mouth as you tasted yourself on his tongue. The kiss was passionate as you felt his arousal against your stomach. “I want to be in you.” He stared at you intently. 

“Oh God Yes. Please Dean.” You stared back with as much intensity.

He smiled. “Just a minute.”

He opened the shower stepping out as you stayed where he asked. Climbing back in a minute later, he had a condom package in his hand. Taking a moment, you watched him opening it, pulling the condom out, and slipping it on quickly. He began slotting between your legs. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he lifted your thighs, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

“You OK with this.” He looked at you, giving you an out.

“Never better.” You smiled. 

He reached down, grabbing his cock as he lined it to your entrance, then in one smooth move, he grabbed your waist moving you down as he angled up and you felt him impale you, filling you. “Oh God.” You moaned, feeling him in you as you adjusted to his girth. 

“Fuck you are so tight. Shit! You feel so good Y/N.”

You did your dance. He thrusted into you slow and deep at first to hard, fast and deep as you chase your highs. Kisses went from needy to sloppy to tender; your bodies moved together in perfect rhythm. He made you feel loved and dirty at the same time. 

—————————————————-

You awoke the next morning. Your eyes were still closed and you felt tangled up in a pretzel of limbs. You opened your eyes looking ahead of you. You felt breathing underneath you, so you began to move to see Dean under you. 

You saw his eyes open as he looked at you and smiled warmly. “Hey.”

“Hi,” you said shyly. 

“You OK.”

“Yeah.” You got off of him covering your breasts with your arm, then grabbed a sheet pulling it up and over you. 

“I had a good time last night.” He smiled. 

“Me too.” Your blush creeped over your cheeks. 

“We should do this again sometime.”

You cocked your head and smirked as you looked over at Dean . “Pretend we don’t know each other for the night.”

“Yeah. Makes me think when we first got together.”

You smiled at the thought of him remembering when you met. 

“Nice moves with teaching me to play pool and the hair tuck.” You smiled. “Took every ounce of control not let you bend me over that pool table and fuck me or push you into my room with the hair tuck.”

“That’s what I was hoping for.” Dean smirked.

“So, what were you doing in the shower when I knocked.”

“Do you really not know?” He cocked his head to the side. 

“I can think of what it might have been.”

Dean laughed. “You had me so fucking sprung babe from the pool table and no good night kiss that I had to relieve some of the tension.”

You pictured him grabbing his beautiful cock which was probably red and purple, leaking precome, stroking his decent length, twisting his girth, and rubbing his finger over the slit in the head.

Dean continued. “I didn’t know how long it would be before you’d knock or if you even would. Maybe you wanted to sleep alone last night.”

You grinned knowing you still had that kind of effect on him. “You had me so turned on Dean. Those panties on the shower floor are probably ruined.” 

You finally looked at Dean. “Think Sam is still out in the car or in my room?” You’d hate yourself if Sam decided to sleep in the car all night.

“He’s a grown man. He would have figured it out.” Dean smiled. He then tapped his chest. “Come here Baby. Come back to bed.”

You looked at him and smiled. “OK.”

You got back into the bed lying against Dean, leaning in and giving him a kiss. However, he quickly flipped you to your back; his lips began moving from yours slowly down your body. “Forget about Sam. It’s you and me right now babe, and I’m ready for another round.”

“I can definitely do another round Winchester.” Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his neck and a leg over his waist. “Plus. We have the whole weekend here.”

“We have all of our lives babe.” He smiled as he leaned in and kissed you. 

The end… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Kudos and comments appreciated 
> 
> Please do not post this work in any other platform without express written consent from the author.


End file.
